


Proven Wrong

by PairaDX



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: This will be going straight to the sex





	Proven Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This will be going straight to the sex

Denki invited her classmate Kirishima over to her dorm so that they could study for an exam but being the procrastinator she is their conversation eventually turned into  
“I bet you’re a terrible kisser” Kiri declared boldly before Denki got in close to her  
“Wanna bet on that?”  
“What-“  
The Redhead didn’t have time to finish her sentence because Denki had closed the small gap between them and put her lips on hers.The lighting heroine’s puckered lips contacted with Kirishima’s while she was mid-sentence. The kiss stunned Kiri for the moment and that was all the Redhead needed. Establishing control, Denki opened her own mouth and lightly licked along Kiri’s pink lips in a move that made her shiver.  
She didn’t ease up just yet, instead Denki pushed on. Well, rather she pushed her tongue past Kiri’s lips and slipped it into her mouth. Kirishima was still somewhat stunned by the aggressive nature so she offered no resistance, allowing the shorter blonde to trail a path along her tongue with her own wet muscle. Denki continued to French kiss the girl until Kiri snapped into the moment and slowly began wrestling her nimble tongue with her own. It was at this point that the blonde broke the kiss and sat back in her chair.  
“Wow,” Kiri finally exhaled.  
“Told you I was a good kisser”  
This time it was Denki who was interrupted halfway through her sentence. Kiri had apparently been tempted by the initial kiss and wanted more. The little blonde was surprised her kissing had that much power,  
“I’ve never done this before,” Kiri said between kisses.  
”Don’t worry Kiri,” Denki replied. “I’ll teach you.”  
As the two heroes in training continued their make-out session,  
“Wait what does this mean?” Kiri suddenly asked, breaking the kiss but not moving very far.  
 Denki couldn’t help but kiss the confused girl, which she was finding a very effective way of silencing her. Running her hand through the other’s short, crimson hair, Denki could feel the nerves and worry draining away from her classmate.  
“It doesn’t need to mean anything more than a friend helping another friend understand her sexuality,” the blonde answered, which wasn’t a lie at all. “I’m not normally into girls either, but you are too cute for me to not try and kiss.”  
Those words seemed to be exactly what Kiri needed to hear in order to break the last of her will. Now that the cute and sexy superhero knew how Denki felt about her, she seemed a lot more settled than seconds before.  
Ultimately Denki’s answer was what she needed to hear so Kiri leaned back in and resumed making out with the blonde. She wasn’t sure if it was just being with a girl for the first time but Kiri felt a shiver run through her when the blonde’s hands began roaming her body.  
“Mhmm,” Kiri moaned into the other girl’s mouth.  
Kissing her cute friend was exciting enough for the wannabe heroine but having Denki slide her hand up her legs until it was under her skirt was new and very exhilarating. Kiri felt her kissing change and become more desperate.  
Denki rid the signs as her partner started to press harder against her lips she rose higher up on her knees to keep the upper hand. She wanted to make sure that Kiri knew she was in charge and from her higher position she caught the redhead’s tongue between her lips and proceeded to suck on the wet muscle.  
“Gotta keep pushing the pace,” the blonde thought as she bobbed on the first inch of Kiri’s tongue.  
In one smooth motion Denki moved both hands to Kiri’s neck and continued down until she ripped opened the top of Kiri’s uniform making the buttons fall of  
The redhead yelped into Denki’s mouth as the top of her uniform was opened.With hands still on her shoulders, Denki pushed her backwards until Kiri got the hint and leaned backwards and by the time her head was resting on the arm of the sofa her shirt open with her tits exposed.  
They were by no means large, but big tits on a girl as long and lean as Kiri would have looked out of place. Instead they were a good handful with cute little nipples, already erect and looking a brilliant pink. Letting herself run off passion and instinct Denki lowered her head and began sucking on one nipple while using her flat palm to press against Kiri’s pussy before rubbing it around in a big circle.  
“Mhmm...OH...so good,” The Redhead moans  
Kiri has never done anything sexual with any guys or girls, so the feel of Denki’s lips on her breasts and a hand on her pussy made her melt. Of course it helped greatly that Denki clearly knew her way around a female’s body, as a palm grinding against your pussy could be painful rather than pleasurable if it lacked a certain touch and tenderness.  
The leggy first-timer continued to moan as Denki’s tongue danced around one areola then the next. Meanwhile, Kiri couldn’t help but start to wonder why her more experienced partner wasn’t progressing things, in fact she had gone backwards. She’d actually pulled her palm from rubbing over her sex and was using her fingertips to rub her flat stomach.  
Finally Denki pulled her mouth away from her chest to say, “Tell me what you want.”  
The blonde’s initial approach was to overpower her prey’s mind, making so she was caught up in a tempest of desire. However, Denki had called an audible and changed to a new tactic, in which she would push Kiri close to the edge and hold her there until she begged for it.  
After a pause Kiri answered, “Awhh…fuck me Please.”  
Once hearing that command, Denki pounced like a starved animal on a wounded prey. Her hands were no longer calm and calculated, but rather hasty, almost in frenzy. The blonde targeted the other woman’s waist, more specifically her skirt as she wanked it down Kiri’s legs that seemed to go on forever, taking her panties with them as well.  
“What did you want me to do again?” Denki asked playfully while looking down at the other girl’s nude body.  
The blonde was just toying with the object of her affection now. After dragging her clothing down her sexy legs, Denki traced her hands back up. Currently she was loitering on the woman’s smooth calf muscle, and judging by the sheen coming from Kiri’s pussy she knew the light touching was having the desired effect.  
“Please Kaminari,” The Redhead pleaded. “Just do it.”  
As Denki slid her dainty hands further up her thighs, Kiri responded by spreading her bare legs further apart. By the time the shorter girl had reached her groin, the redhead was spread wide with her glistening pink slit opening up to greet her new lover.  
The blonde lost her playfulness and got right to business now that her goal was in sight. Having scooted her ass back on the sofa, Denki bent at the hips so she could lean her head between Kiri’s legs and took a good long lick of the heroine’s pussy. Her taste was out of this world as Denki had never tasted nectar so sweet so one lick was immediately followed by a flurry of more.  
“Ohhh,” Kiri moaned in response.  
Denki surprised her partner when Kiri felt small little kisses placed all over her sex. The blonde’s lips started up at her clit, making her gyrate in her seat before traveling slowly downward until her mouth was directly over her opening. Denki puckered again and kissed right above the opening, but this time she lingered and extended her tongue out until it had dipped inside Kiri’s snatch and lapped inside.  
“Oh yes Kaminari! Lick me!”  
The blonde grad had no trouble fulfilling this request as inside her cunt tasted even better than the juices in her folds. Denki pressed her face as hard into the girl’s groin as possible to drive her tongue even deeper, her nose squashed against Kiri’s finely cropped patch of red fur.  
Denki took a quick second to swallow the juice her tongue had collected before pressing her lips back against Kiri’s pussy and sticking her tongue deep within her hole. The blonde girl took pride in how rapid she found her stride in pleasing another girl since she hadn’t done it in a little while, which was like an eternity for Denki.  
“Damn you taste good,” the shorter girl commented.  
No sooner had the words left her mouth had Denki dived right back in, drilling her tongue as deep as possible into Kiri’s sweet pussy. The blonde was keeping her lover off guard by the constant change in her strategy. Now Denki had switched from the slow and methodical approach to one of speed and power.  
“Fuck,” Kiri moaned, a rare curse word from her.  
When the redhead showed up in Denki’s dorm a few minutes ago she had no idea that it would end like this. However Kiri had no complaints, in fact at the present moment she had her head tossed back over the back of the sofa as her mound went from being teased to being crammed full of Denki’s tongue.  
Denki had no intention of letting her off the hook and recover from the sudden intrusion of a powerful tongue plunging the depth of her hole. The blonde used both hands to get in tight and hooked a finger from each hand into her opening.  
   
Kiri howled in pleasure again as her pussy was now filled with two digits rather than the tongue, but they were only used to hook right at the entrance and pull her apart as far as she could go. Denki guessed Kiri must not be sexually active given how extremely tight she was.  
“Oh my...,” Kiri moaned  
The leggy redhead was on cloud nine as the girl between her legs clearly knew her way around a pussy. Over and over Denki made the hero in training cry out in utter delight but Kiri wasn’t the only one enjoying themselves. The blonde hottie was thriving working on her knees and licking out her twat, and Kiri was more than happy to reap the benefit.  
The blonde continued to dive her tongue deep into Kiri and scoop out more of her essence all while her wet muscle found all the right spots inside Kiri. The redhead was now a constant series of moans, but they fell on deaf ears as no one else was in the room and the soundproofing in the dorms ensured extra privacy.  
“My God you are really good,” Kiri moaned   
Denki could feel her partner’s hands running through her hair as she aimed slightly higher and darted her skilled tongue against her clit. This released another torrent of inaudible appreciation from Kiri, who had now used her free hand to run it through her own hair as well.  
Kiri had to remember not to pop the other girl’s skull like a grape in her pleasure with her quirk so instead she lifted it off her head and just gripped her silky hair tightly instead. This was a good thing because Denki used two fingers to drive deep into Kiri’s cunt at that moment while her trained tongue swirled at her clit, making her spike in arousal  
“You like that?” Denki asked, coming out mumbled with lips pressed against velvety folds.  
Denki knew that her friend didn’t need to reply as she continued to work from between her creamy white thighs. Kiri was close and she knew it, but the blonde wanted to impart as much pleasure into her as she could before allowing her the orgasm she was on a one-way path towards.  
The blonde focused her attention to the task at hand like never before as she pulled her wet digits from her snatch. Denki’s tongue licked up and down the Kiri’s pretty pink pussy before she ultimately settled her lips on the clit. Moans followed but a whole louder and more urgent moan was released when she combined sucking and licking the sensitive nub with working her two fingers bank in and out of her tight twat.  
“Fuck yes,” Kiri screamed.  
Denki always beamed with pride hearing her lover’s intense cries of pleasure. While still with Kiri’s clit locked between her lips with suction, she inserted a third finger into her extremely wet love canal without losing any of the speed or depth. The redheads curvy body squirmed in response as the digits pumped into her super-sensitive pussy.  
“Cum for me baby. Right on my little tongue so I can lick you all up,” Denki encouraged her.  
The blonde knew her friend wasn’t going to last much longer. Not wanting to miss a drop of her delicious flavor, Denki switched up her mouth and hand so that her tongue was now buried deep in her opening while her fingers diddled her engorged clitoris. She couldn’t take the risk in not sampling her cum if her ordinary juices tasted that good.  
“I’m cumming,” Kiri shrieked. “Oh God YESSSSS!”  
Denki waited for her just rewards after hearing the scream and feeling the hands on her head tighten. Sure enough a tide of gooey honey came like a typhoon, coating the blonde’s tongue. Denki was right on hand to lap it up and devour the cum before going right back inside Kara for more of the treat.  
“Well shit you’re tasty,” Denki said, rocking back onto her heels.  
“Wow…just…wow,” Kiri puffed from her reclined position on her couch. “My turn now.”  
“You don’t have to” Denki told her.  
“I know but I want to,” she replied with lust in her eye.  
“Good enough for me,” the horny blonde said quietly.  
Denki would be lying to say that she expected her friend to go back down on her, but she supposed that Kiri had enjoyed herself so much she wanted to return the favor. Though she doubted that Kiri had much skill when it came to eating out another woman, she was definitely willing to put that theory to the test.  
Kiri took another breath to recover before sitting upright and looking at the beautiful girl in her eyes. This time it would be the redhead who initiated the kiss with a member of Class A as she pulled in the full dressed blonde in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues once again met in the space formed between their lips, all while Denki felt fingers migrate down her back to the hem of her T-shirt.  
“I am tasty, aren’t I,” Kiri asked with wide eyes.  
“The yummiest,” Denki replied to the still naked woman.  
As Denki was speaking she felt a familiar weight appear in the front of her body as her T-shirt was pulled up and her tits became free. Much like Kiri’s her tits weren’t the largest in the world but they were still impressive. A full B-cup that were perky, perfectly round and capped with a small nipple that was much like a cherry on top of a delicious sundae.  
“It’s a little cold in here apparently,” Denki mused as her nipples were rock hard.  
Though she had no experience at this, Kiri remembered what always felt good for her so she trailed a line of kisses along Denki’s jaw, down her neck, which made her coo loudly then finally arrived at the globes she sought. The redhead didn’t exactly have an affinity for sucking on someone’s boobs but nonetheless she got her lips around one of Denki’s small nipples before she clasped on tightly and sucked while her free hand reached up and groped the other tit beside her face.  
“You are so definitely sexy,” Kiri said while switching her mouth to the other breast.  
“Mmhmm…duly noted…aawwhh,” she moaned, presenting more of her tits to the boob-loving woman by arching her back even more.  
Kara embraced the blonde knowing and used her strength to lift Denki out of her seat so she could pull her shorts off of her completely. Unlike her own pussy which was left with a trimmed bush, Denki’s was shaven bare and it was an extremely hot look on the beautiful girl.  
While having her tits kneaded and licked felt good, Denki was horny and wanted more. She also wanted to help the newbie out, however she knew exactly how to do that while maximizing her own pleasure. Rather than lay flat on her back, Denki pulled away from the other girl and turned her back.  
“That ass...wow,” Kiri gasped as Denki bent over and gave the full view of one of the best asses that was ever made.  
“As much as I love some ass worship, didn’t you want to try something,” Denki replied, hoisting her leg up onto the back of the sofa to give a view of her pussy.  
Kiri may not have known what she was doing but that was probably a good thing. Like a moth to the flame, the taller girl bent down while at the same time reaching her arms out. As she settled in position with her head kinked on an angle to get at Denki’s mound with her mouth, her hands rubbed then squeezed the blonde’s ass in wonder and amazement.  
It wasn’t the most comfortable position as she was twisted like a rag but the moment her tongue touched Denki’s pussy, Kiri’s worry went away. It definitely tasted different than hers, less intense but her tongue was more sensitive so it had as much flavor as she could have imagined.  
“Let’s see what you...Holy crap!” Denki moaned as Kiri reached her tongue out and flicked her clitoris.  
The leggy girl was pleased with the huge reaction she got but she wanted to get a really good taste of the sexy blonde now. This time she craned her head further down in order to begin near her opening and licked all along her pink slit, finishing by flicking out at her clit again. She was greeted by another moan, much like when she did it again, however when she repeated the act to get another sample, much like she would do while tasting a wine to get an appreciation for Denki.  
Kiri now had her taste and so she could really start going to work on her mouth-watering mound. She started by moving slightly outward from her tight pink hole so that she could lightly flick Denki’s pussy lips with his tongue. The redhead heard the blonde’s muffled screams die down as this move didn’t elicit a great deal of pleasure, but she was only just getting warmed up.  
“You taste yummy...and this ass is so wonderful,” Kiri complimented between licks.  
Using one of her hands, Kiri pulled apart her pussy lips as the other hand ran up her torso to explore her naked body. Just as her small hand found Denki’s rounded tit and gave it a firm but sensual squeeze, Kiri ran her tongue back along her inner slit. She felt the Blonde squirm and heard the familiar muffled moans as she experienced new pleasures once she clamped her lips around her exposed clitoris and repeatedly flicked it.  
“Unnggghhhh,” she loudly moaned out against the arm of the sofa.  
Kiri returned to licking along her entire slit from bottom to top but this time deeper and faster. It was having the desired effect as now the blonde’s body was thrashing with the pleasure that she was giving her. This move was really hitting its note but the redhead didn’t want to become predictable and boring to the phat-bottomed girl.  
Rather than staying with the status quo, Kiri changed her tactic to something she was sure would drive her friend even more wilder. Kiri stopped swiping her tongue up Denki’s slit and instead sank down to the bottom of her wet track dipped her tongue into her hole.  
   
“Holy crap you are really good at this,” Denki commented before smothering her face with the pillow once again.  
Though she wasn’t an experience pussy-licker, Kiri could tell that she delivered great pleasure to the other girl as she felt Denki thrust her hips back in an attempt to get her deeper into her pussy. As she continued to probe her wet pink cave with her tongue, Kiri hoped that she was as good as some of Denki’s other lovers, but given the screams she was sure she was on the right track.  
   
As good as things were going, great even, Denki wanted something more. It was a risky move to pull, especially with someone so new to girl-on-girl action, but Denki had found her body craving it since Kiri started to go down on her. Allowing the newbie a few more moments of her own autonomy, Denki cleared her throat and spoke.  
“Mhmm...yes...now lick my ass.”  
“You...what,” Kiri asked confused, straightening up.  
“My ass...please...you’re doing so good and I’m getting close,” Denki begged.  
To back her words up, Denki stretched back her arm searching for Kiri and finding her neck with her hand. She begged a little more in her sweetest grovelling yet still sexy tone and pulled the redhead towards her ass, which was looking more and more tempting for Kiri.  
“I’ve never done this before,” Kiri conceded, allowing the girl to pull her forward.  
“Just rub your tongue on my asshole,” Denki instructed, eager with anticipation. “It’s gonna make me cum so hard.”  
“You have such a seriously cute asshole,” Kiri said without thought or filter.  
The lean girl clutched her meaty cheeks in both hands and separated them apart and with her target in sight, Kiri gulped down the last of her nerves, extended her tongue and used her broad muscle to lick over the rosebud before her. She didn’t know what to expect but she could feel the crinkled opening on the tip of her tongue, which excited her.  
“Oh...that feels so good,” Denki moaned. “A nice start.”  
Kiri kept licking in her broad strokes over and over. She figured she must be doing a good job based on the fact the girl continued to moan and squirm because of her oral skill. Finally between groans Denki kept telling her to keep licking just like that, feedback Kiri was happy with and did just that.  
Starting to get the hang of performing her first rimjob, Kiri narrowed her swiping long licks down so that rather than dancing all along the crack she was now just using her tongue on her actual asshole. After another few laps she decided to do something new, licking over the hole so slowly that once she was dead center she narrow her tongue and crammed the first portion into her friend’s asshole.  
“Yes Kiri,” the blonde screamed.  
She found that her tongue could make a good amount of headway into Denki’s ass before her sphincter got too tight. Wanting to keep the more experienced girl pleased, Kiri pulled her tongue out of licking her anal walls and went back to broadly lapping at her crinkled entrance.  
“This is so hot! I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kiri stated.  
“Why don’t you try using your fingers to play with my tight little ass,” Denki instructed. “Wet your tips then rub it like a clit.”  
As Kiri’s teachers could back her up on, she was pretty good at listening to instructions and fingering someone’s asshole was no different. She did as she was told by releasing her grip on Denki’s taut cheek in order to lick and transfer a good deal of spit onto her finger then brought it down to rub around her backdoor, which drew immediate moans with renewed vigor.  
“Put your finger inside,” Denki urged, a smile still plastered on her pretty face.  
“If you want me too,” Kiri answered.  
Denki practically begged her to do it and Kiri wasn’t about to deny her that wish. She rubbed the center for another moment before going to the dead center and applying an easy amount of pressure. Within a heartbeat it opened up for her and Kiri felt the odd sensation of a muscular ring hugging her digit..  
Kiri was tentative at first with just the first portion of her finger going inside just to the knuckle. She hadn’t done this before so she was unsure of how much and how fast to go but Denki encouraged her to keep going and loosen up so she starts going quicker then finally deeper.  
 Kiri found that if she used the moans escaping her lover’s mouth as a good barometer then she couldn’t go wrong. When the noises started to quiet down she would either go deeper or fast until she found that not only was her fist smacking her tight booty but it was doing so with enough force to cause her ass to jiggle.  
“Oh yes Kiri, you’re doing great,” Denki told her, now rubbing her own clit. “Now add another.”  
Kiri couldn’t believe how wrapped up in the moment she was, never in a million years would she have thought she’d be fingering anyone’s asshole yet here she was. She pulled her solo digit from Denki’s tight hole and bent down to lick her opening once more, getting it nice and slippery. Wanting the two fingers to go in just as easily as one, Kiri pressed her middle and ring finger together before sucking on them both then pushing back into her ass.  
“That’s it, put two fingers in me,” Denki cooed with satisfaction.  
Kiri was a quick study especially when she had such a knowledged and well-versed teacher like she had with Denki. With each passing finger plunge into the other heroine’s ass she felt more passion raising up in her like a phoenix from the flame. No longer needing the instructions, the leggy redhead was going on instinct now, dragging her slippery digits swiftly in and out, time after time.  
“Can’t believe I’m thinking this, but this is totally hot,” Kiri mused.  
She was running on auto-pilot at this point, letting her subconscious brain take control of her actions. Truth be told it was doing a hell of a job in its role. With her fingers plunging into Denki’s anal depths, Kiri had gotten into a better position behind the blonde so that her tongue could be used on her delightfully tasty pussy.  
“Yes, lick my pussy,” Denki cooed.  
Kiri sure didn’t need the prompting, in fact Denki couldn’t even offer the red haired girl any suggestions as she was eating her twat like an experienced lesbian.She loved hearing the wet smacking noises coming from behind her as the redhead happily and greedily used her clumsy but eager tongue to please her. She didn’t stop with her fingers in her ass either, which Denki was happy about, but she demonstrated even more multi-tasking by looping her free arm around her leg so that she could rub her clit at the same time.  
Though her technique could be refined, Denki noted that the girl would only need another session in the bedroom going down on her to refine her skill. She was proving to be talented enough though, as the push to help finish the blonde off by rubbing her clit while still munching her cunt was exactly what the doctor ordered.  
“OH God YESS,” Denki screamed out. “So...sooo...close.”  
Knowing she was now so close, Kiri ramped up her efforts for the finishing stretch. The leggy hero took another chance and eased a third finger into her lover, which glided in without much trouble since she was so excited or else she doubted the three digits fingers would have fit together at the same time within her asshole. But now that they were inside, Kiri pumped her arm to withdraw so only the tips were left inside the beautiful blonde before slamming them back into her swiftly.  
Finally the combination of her ass getting plowed by three fingers, Kiri’s tongue in her snatch and her own digits diddling her clit became too much. She bit down hard on the arm of the chair as the heat built inside her until it came crashing out, accented by a mighty bellow from her.  
“OH YES,” Denki screamed loudly as she came hard.  
As if the screaming wasn’t a big enough sign that she had peaked, there was easily enough body signs to tell Kiri. Immediately she felt Denki’s backdoor clamp down on her three pumping fingers, thereby restricting finger blasting her further. While being held in the vice grip by her asshole, the leggy hero felt a wave of fluid smack against her tongue as Denki flooded her taste buds in her cum.  
Kiri allowed the blonde a moment of peace before withdrawing her dripping wet fingers. She was still surprised she was able to fit three digits into the curvy girl despite how meaty her ass was. That didn’t matter as much since she was currently in heaven as Denki’s juices bathed her tongue in their sweet goodness.  
“Fuck,” Denki swore once again before flipping over to sit down facing her new lover  
In a show of raw sexual energy, Kiri seized her friend and pulled her into a wanton kiss, their tongues duelling with a fiery passionate as they began hungrily making out. As their tongues battled, their hands encircled each other's waists and pull their naked bodies closer together. Breaking the kiss, Denki bent down and began licking around Kiri’s right nipple before capturing the pedalled nub between her swollen lips as the girl moaned and squirmed against her.  
Denki’s left hand reached down and began caressing the inside of the redheads thigh; moving it slowly up to her moist entrance and gently rubbing the outer folds with two fingers. Holding Denki’s head to her breast, Please Kiri shivered with pleasure and began to moan small sounds of pleasure as she felt the digits teasing her core while that naughty tongue tormented her breast. Already aroused to the point of madness, they both knew she wouldn't last long under this assault.  
Denki’s tongue teasing the stiff nipple while she slowly slipped her fingers into her tight folds, "You're a fast learner, Kiri."  
Denki slid her left leg in between Kiri’s and pulled her up onto her leg. Getting the hint, the redhead began grinding her pussy against her friend’s leg; becoming much more vocal as she sank deeper in the throes of pleasure.  
Kiri rode Denki’s leg with a wild abandon, her shortened breath and loud cries of passion indicating an impending release. Denki wasn't far behind her, she leant forward and laid the pleasure drunk girl on her back before she took hold of her legs and pulled her around so that pussies were being pressed together.  
It was an odd sensation but one that elected sharp moans from them both as slowly, carefully,Denki started to swing her hips. The way they were positioned made her pussy bump against her friend’s and they both sigh passionately as a shudder ripped through them like lightning bolts of pleasure. Basking in the forgotten pleasure, the blonde began to increase her tempo, moaning loudly as she repeatedly thrust her burning entrance into the girl's.  
Kiri arched her back and cried out in sheer ecstasy, her head shaking back and forth involuntarily as the pleasure grew too intense for her to handle.  
"yyeeesss…that's it, Denki! That's it!" She cried as Denki’s clit rub rougthly against her own "Yes…fuck me...ohhhhh...fuck me faster...oooohhhhh...oh god...yesss!"  
"Uhhhhh... Fuck... alright my…" Denki retorted, having trouble talking due to her heavy breathing and moaning. "I'll fuck you...uhhhh… as fast as you want...ohhhhh...now…come on...ohhhhh… Show me what a dirty slut you can be!"  
True to her word, Denki increased the pace of her thrusts and the place they were joined become little more than a blur, making both her and Kiri cry out in sheer ecstasy as fiery wisps of delight surged through them both. Responding to the pleasure, Kiri met her friend’s movements midway and they pounded against each other mercilessly until they felt as if they about to combust from the heat of their meeting loins.  
Oh god! Yes…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" Kiri cried, her eyes widening in disbelief as the wall of pleasure crashed into her, throwing her over edge of a chasm that left her falling into a world of pleasure the likes of wish she had never imagined.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesss…Oh Kiri yes… yes right there oh yes that's it, I'm cumming yessssss!" Denki moaned in a climactic fit that left her shaking from the force of her release.  
Both women came simultaneously, their bodies jerking as if they were possessed while they screamed out for one another at the top of their lungs. They held each other in a tight embrace as the aftershocks fired into life and their bodies twitched as the afterglow descended upon them.  
Denki could only lie on the couch, not caring that a wash of their juices were steadily seeping out onto the cushions and would surly stain the fabric if not cleaned by morning.


End file.
